Genetic freak
by White-tiger-lost-angel
Summary: Gaara isnt interested in women, or women......suddenly he is....very much so. gaasaku


Many things were certain about the Kazekage of the sand.

He had been a bloodthirsty killing machine

He was incapable of love

He had never had to deal with puberty.

Whether it was late coming to him, or he had missed it whilst in the grip of his blood cravings no-one knew. Or dared ask him.

* * *

Temari couldn't remember a time he hadn't had that low voice, but she knew he wasn't interested in women.

Kankuro had never seen him shave, and knew he wasn't interested in men.

Gaara himself couldn't care less. He had more important things to worry about. Little did he know, things that are ignored or repressed for years will one day burst the banks which you have set up against them.

Unfortunately for Gaara that day was today.

* * *

"if you turn to page one of my report you'll see the descriptions and photographs of the disease…." Sakura Haruno sighed as hardly any of the elders in the room moved a muscle, _at a guess_ she thought _one third are checking out my ass, another third are bored out of their skulls one sixth are wondering what the hell I'm doing and the rest are wondering what's going on with my hair _still she persevered writing on the board in front of the room.

After about 10 minutes of silence except for her voice a rushing sound was heard and the Kazekage appeared in an empty seat.

Sakura paused

"I apologize for my lateness Sakura-san"

"Glad you came Kazekage-sama" Sakura replied with a genuine smile, Gaara at least was slightly familiar and her age.

Gaara frowned when she smiled at him _why is she so pleased to see me? _Noticing her waiting for his permission he nodded and the pink haired woman carried on.

Opening the file in front of him he was surprised to find it empty aside from a single sheet of paper with Sakura's neat writing on it.

_"Kazekage-sama,_

_As I know you are undoubtedly bored already, and covered in paperwork I will spare you this folder (a copy is on your desk already) to give you the summation_

_-The disease was really, really bad_

_- Your elders are crap_

_- I cured it, and taught your medics how to so it shouldn't come back_

_So if you listen to me talking it might be interesting, if not its only half an hour_

_Saku_

_Ps, did I mention I hate your elders? I can tell you that most of them are perverts"_

Gaara hid a grin by closing the folder with a small snap. It caused the men around him to jump slightly. Sakura again paused but carried on when nothing else happened.

* * *

Looking around boredly Gaara decided to not do his usual escape trick but to take the opportunity to observe other people. He started with the man next to him.

He was passing a note to the other man. "do you think her hairs real?" "Nah, must be dyed" "What a hideous colour!" "wonder if it reflects her healing……or any other abilities…" "haha, you mean, 'reckon her visible hairs all that's dyed?'" "well, we both know there's only one way to check" "somehow doubt we can bed her before she leaves"

Gaara raised his eyebrow and looked away from the conversation.

_So apparently Sakura is attractive to some of my council _He frowned as he saw one of his elders pointedly staring at Sakura's backside as she wrote on the board, the old man wasn't even trying to hide it. Snapping his fingers Gaara made the man disappear.

* * *

Inside Suna's baths a fully clothed member of the council screamed as he was dropped into the cold pool.

* * *

Gaara meanwhile was having difficulty.

Having gotten rid of the leering council member he had turned back to Sakura, only to find her still writing on the board. Trying to read what she was writing Gaara had somehow found himself looking at her legs.

_Stop it _he mentally told himself as he found himself following their muscular, creamy-whiteness upward to where her dress and shorts began

_Stop it _he tried again, but his brain wasn't having any of it

Still moving upward he could appreciate what the other man had been staring at, Sakura had a nice ass

* * *

He managed to pull his attention away as she turned around and decided to actually listen to what Sakura was saying. Fortunately he came in on a good bit.

"You beside Kazekage-sama" she said challengingly

"yes woman?" the man said calmly knocking the paper out of sight

Sakura smiled sweetly "Can you tell me what this disease is called?"

There was dead silence in the room, Sakura looked around "Anyone?"

"Why should we know that?" on of the elders asked bravely

"Because I just spent the last 15 minutes explaining it to you, you dumb bastards!" she stormed through the beginnings of complaints "And its written on the frigging folder IN FRONT OF YOU!"

No one moved aware that the woman in front of them was literally exploding with rage

"GET OUT" she snarled

They all fled.

* * *

Gaara was left sat in their settling dust. His mind was fighting with itself

_Damn shes hot when shes mad _he shook himself (again) _Argh! Pay attention……_

Then he realized it was just him and Sakura. She smiled at him, calming down into her usual serene self and to his horror/delight came and sat on the table at the front of the room. Crossing her (already discussed) legs and leaning forward slightly she spoke "Well, I think my note pretty much summed it up…..um……do you have any questions?"

Gaara swallowed. He hadn't heard a word she just said _how can anyone listen to her whilst staring at those? _He was watching her lips as she spoke, and now, the way she nervously bit, then licked them was making him want to capture them for himself.

Taking care not to stammer Gaara spoke "Can you repeat that?"

Sakura nodded and leaning back slightly asked again "Do you have any questions"

_Blupt _Gaara's mind went. He tried again _DAMNNNNNNNNNN _he shook it

"Are you alright?" her voice broke through

–_not helping_

Sakura looked worried and removing her jacket stood and began to move towards the stairs that led to where he was.

_DEFINATLY NOT HELPING _Gaara mentally screamed as he saw her walking across in just a t-shirt and shorts.

* * *

"Wait there" he said standing, in doing so he was very glad he was wearing robes, they were very concealing. Slowly he made his way down to her.

She was waiting for him, arms resting on the damn table, and suddenly Gaara found he was unable to control himself.

He went to her and slid one hand down and around her waist. Sakura gasped as he pulled her to him. To his surprise she didn't fight, and she didn't look scared, more slightly confused as he gently pulled out the chopsticks she had been wearing.

"Kazekage-sama?" she finally asked as he ran his fingers through her pink locks

"call me Gaara" he replied

A cool hand placed itself on his cheek, forcing his inspection from her hair to her eyes. He reveled in their green depths for a moment before focusing on her lips and what she was saying.

"What are you doing Gaara?" She said softly, her words weren't accusing, more questioning. The way she said his name drove him over the edge and he pulled her closer pressing his lips to hers.

For a moment he felt nothing, and wondered if he was doing wrong by Sakura. But suddenly she wove her hands into his hair, opening her mouth and licking his lips. It was like someone had driven lightening down his spine as he groaned quietly. Encouraged he opened his mouth fighting Sakura's tongue for dominance. She moaned as he tightened his grip slightly around her waist.

* * *

The creak of the classroom door opening was all the warning Gaara needed.

* * *

The janitor cursed when he saw the state the council members had left the room in. Especially around the desk "Bah, you'd think people would have more respect for Haruno-samas work" he growled seeing as the desk was surrounded by papers and some equipment that had obviously occupied it.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Gaara?" Temari snarled at Gaara's secretary as she strode out of his empty office.

"ile Temari-sama" the small woman stuttered

"he's not in his rooms" Kankuro said appearing with a jutsu and frowning "Meko-teme said he was at Sakura's lecture this afternoon"

"Perhaps she'll know where he is" Temari said heading for the stairwell.

* * *

"Hello?" Sakura was dressed in a long dressing gown when she answered the door "Temari! What brings you here?"

"Do you know where Gaara is?" Temari asked sharply

Sakura bit her lip and then shook her head "he did mention something about taking the rest of the day off" she replied helpfully.

Temari swore and stomped off down the corridor dragging a knocked out Kankuro after her.

* * *

Sakura shut the door, and locked it for good measure.

A hand grabbed her as she approached her bed and pulled her in.

"She'll work out you're lying" Gaara mumbled in her ear, gently biting it for emphasis. Noting how she gasped when he did, he proceeded to kiss and nibble her neck.

"Gaaaara" she mumbled "she'd be pretty stupid if she didn't realize eventually that I don't….usually wear a night robe in the middle of the afternoon"

"That reminds me" Gaara swiftly untied the robe and it was thrown out of the bed "that's fairer" he said pulling her back into his arms

"you!" Sakura gasped pushing him with little success, finally she settled down into his embrace. "so why on earth today?" she asked after a few moments silence

Gaara rumbled deep in his throat, almost like a purr or a soft growl.

"That's not an answer" Sakura said snuggling him

"I wanted to see your natural hair colour" he replied

Sakura turned and gave him 'a-look' "ok….." she saw his small grin and chuckled "and are you satisfied?"

"yes….you're a genetic freak you know?"

She gasped openly, then grabbing a pillow smacked him over the head "Says you!"


End file.
